Deneir
| power = Lesser deity | dominion = House of Knowledge | alignment = Neutral good | portfolio = Art Cartography Glyphs Images Knowledge Literature Scholars | worshipers = Historians, loremasters, sages, scholars, scribes, seekers of enlightenment, and students | cleric alignments = | domains = Good, Knowledge, Protection, Runes | favored weapon = A whirling glyph (dagger) }} Deneir (pronounced deh-NEER ), often called The Scribe of Oghma, was the neutral good lesser deity of art, cartography, glyphs, images, knowledge, literature and scholars. Worshipers Followers of Deneir always remained in close contact with those of Oghma as he was Deneir's brother god. Each of Deneir's churches maintained a library of their own, always collecting literature and maps, but also keeping records of ancient languages and artistic renderings. These churches were full of scribes that transcribed books for the ever-growing collection. Deneir answered the prayers of his organized priests, but he was also known to choose a person who truly followed Deneir's ideals — to invent, to create, to learn. He himself seemed to have a problem with some of his strictly-organized orders, whose devotion to a hierarchy and their duties impeded his followers learning and inventing, to the point of there being little joy in their work. Despite their generally laid back attitude, the teachings of Deneir dictated that his followers create with a conscience and refrain from casually designing weapons of war or death. During the Spellplague, it seems as if Deneir tried to reestablish the stability of Mystra's Weave by writing the Metatext and thus, himself into it. During the battle of Spirit Soaring, Deneir seemed to completely disappear as a divine entity and instead became part of the Weave, granting his remaining Chosen, Cadderly Bonaduce, more arcane abilities. Chosen Some notable Chosen of Deneir were more relaxed about rules and hierarchy, capable of teasing or joking with their more staid brethren. They were sometimes granted direct access to divine spells, rather than having to study and pray for them and their god-given power exceeded that of older Deneiran priests. Thoroughly studying the holy book of Deneir, the Tome of Universal Harmony, was a prerequisite to be able to receive those god-given powers. The Chosen of Deneir include: * Cadderly Bonaduce * Pertelope Other Favored There were others who have been given special favor by Deneir, though what has been given to them varies per person. *Brother Chaunticleer, singer of Deneir's song *Koja, Khazari Llama/ Historian of Yamun Khahan and the Tuigan Places of Worship ;The Spirit Soaring cathedral :The impressive place of worship lay south of the Snowflake Mountains and was erected by the priest Cadderly Bonaduce at the former location of the Edificant Library. Built using Cadderly's very life energy, it was inexorably tied to him. When Cadderly was severely injured, the temple becamed ruined and since Cadderly left the Material Plane before he could heal, it remained so. ;The Library of Deneir :The Library of Deneir was a secret collective located deep inside a mountain in Waterdeep and was accessible only via a pair of portals. Both portals were only accessible with the use of a key. One portal was connected to a library within the temple of Deneir and the other with the temple of Oghma. Relationships Deities of Knowledge and Invention Deneir, along with Oghma, Milil and Gond, were known as the Deities of Knowledge and Invention. History Deneir's purpose was to act as Oghma's scribe but more importantly, he recorded the Metatext, the numeric representation of the multiverse, it was a form of ultimate logic. During the events of the Spellplague and The Ghost King novel, Cadderly witnessed Deneir transcribing the Metatext into the remnants of the Weave for purposes unknown. In doing so, Deneir wrote himself into the Weave as well, passing out of known existence. Deneir granted a portion of his power to Cadderly in order for him to combat and imprison the Ghost King. References * * * The Cleric Quintet, by R.A. Salvatore Notes Category:Deities Category:Deities from the House of Knowledge Category:Deities of Knowledge and Invention Category:Good domain deities Category:Knowledge domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Rune domain deities Category:Exarchs Category:Lesser deities Category:Human deities Category:Neutral good deities